


Five More Minutes

by nutshikas



Series: Tales from Konoha Korner [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chouji Loves Shikamaru, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Nonbinary Akimichi Chouji, Nonbinary Character, Other, School Stresses, movies - Freeform, some anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutshikas/pseuds/nutshikas
Summary: A short look into Chouji and Shikamaru's life as a couple





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% self indulgent, there are hardly any ShikaCho fics and I demand more. This is set in the same universe as Walk Me Home

In the soft light of early morning the room was still, save for the loud, blaring alarm coming from a slumbering Nara’s phone. It was the fifth to go off that morning since 7, though Chouji had been woken by the first. Their boyfriend was notorious for his heavy sleeping habits and even after knowing him their entire life it was astonishing to actually experience and see. They watched quietly as Shikamaru continued to sleep, snoring softly and mumbling on occasion about this or that. Chouji couldn’t help the smile spreading across their face. A few minutes later, Shikamaru’s phone alarm went off again. The Akimichi sighed softly before shaking the lump taking up most of the blankets in an attempt to wake him.

“Shikamaru, it’s time to get up.” Their boyfriend groaned and tossed his still screaming phone with scary precision into the hamper nearby before pulling his pillow over his head. His partner chuckled softly and shook the blankets again.

Shikamaru squinted up from underneath his pillow at Chouji, who tried to hide their laughter behind their hand. The black haired man grumbled about rude awakenings and tried to burrow deeper into his blanket nest. “Just give me five more minutes,” he whined. Chouji chuckled before laying back down beside him.

“I suppose five more minutes couldn’t hurt…” they murmured. Shikamaru poked his head back out from under the covers and glanced up at his partner. Chouji beamed down at him and reached out to softly stroke his hair. “You’re being timed, babe,” they teased. The Nara huffed out a laugh and nuzzled into Chouji’s side, wrapping his arms around their middle and slowly allowing the tension to leave his body.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked. Chouji simply shook their head in reply and smiled, continuing to slowly stroke Shikamaru’s hair. He yawned and stretched a little, then settled back against them and started to doze off again.

______________________________________

“Just five more minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” Chouji loved Shikamaru more than anything. They really did. The two had been inseparable practically since birth, and they’d always admired the Nara’s ability to accept them regardless of the way they looked and acted. They’d always been a meek child and Shikamaru did his best to encourage them in everything they did. Lately the two didn’t get to spend much time together. Shikamaru was triple majoring so he’d be able to work with his parents and take over their medical development company once they retired. His parents had told him he only needed to pursue biomedical engineering, but he’d committed to the three in order to be as useful as possible (as if he was somehow going to be useless with a _biomedical engineering_ degree).

They definitely worried for him; Shikamaru suffered from frequent bouts of anxiety, was a serial insomniac because of it and worked himself to the point of exhaustion just to keep himself distracted. Sure he slept through the night on those days, but it really couldn’t be healthy for him in the long run. Most days, Chouji didn’t even see him unless they were both at work. That was another thing. Upon moving out of his parents’ house, Shikamaru had refused any financial help and was doing his best to keep all of his scholarships _and_ pay his bills. It helped that they lived with Sakura and Ino, they were incredibly understanding and helped wherever they could.

Yes the chocolate-eyed man claimed he was alright and put up an uninterested and lethargic front, but Chouji had learned over the years how to identify when he was at his breaking point. They knew what the tension in his shoulders that sometimes wouldn’t let up meant. His ponytail would sit only slightly off center, a detail so minuscule only someone as close to him as Chouji would notice. He’d subtly try to switch to baggier sweats over his usual choice of joggers, mismatched his socks (Chouji was fine with this but Shikamaru, as much as he denied it, absolutely hated looking down and seeing two different color socks) and sometimes forgot to put his other earring in. Tonight was one of those nights.

Shikamaru had a huge term project due in three days and he’d spent the last month poring over his research, running all over campus like a madman trying to get all the information he needed. He’d already stayed in the lab for four days straight to make sure every detail of his lab reports and hypotheses had been thoroughly checked, rechecked and then checked all over again. Chouji would sometimes make him his favorite foods and bring him a little bento once they’d finished up with their own classes. They knew it was the only time Shikamaru would eat in a day and felt helpless as they watched the exhausted genius slump over where he sat and doze off with his chopsticks still in his mouth. Finally, Chouji decided enough was enough. They were pulling Shikamaru out of the lab whether he liked it or not. He’d already used his first excuse, one Chouji knew all too well. Five minutes would turn to ten would stretch on to an hour until eventually Shikamaru was there for two more days. He was surely about to collapse. They wouldn’t stand for it, not when their boyfriend had worked so hard already.

“Your work will be here tomorrow Shikamaru, all you have to do is write a summary now. Just come home and rest,” they pleaded. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and squinted up at the Akimichi.

“I just have to make sure everything is accounted for Chouji, you know how my professor is-”

“Your professor isn’t the one who has to see you ruining yourself like this,” Chouji snapped. The Nara flinched a little and stared at his partner. “You’ve always looked out for me but never let me help you out. Well this time it’s gonna be different. Put your laptop in your bag, grab your papers, and go wait in the car.”

“But the lab-”

“ _I_ will take care of the lab. Go. Now.” Chouji really hated having to play the bad guy, but they knew that was the only way to get through to the stubborn man. The Akimichi glanced around the lab, which really wasn’t as messy as they’d originally thought, and slowly started cleaning and reorganizing Shikamaru’s equipment. After about twenty minutes of clean up, the lab looked brand new, almost as if a raggedy black haired man _hadn’t_ been living here the past four days. Satisfied with their work, Chouji headed to the car. They could already see Shikamaru conked out in the passenger seat.

The drive home was silent save for Shikamaru’s soft breathing and occasional snoring. Chouji pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex and killed the engine before gently trying to shake Shikamaru awake. The taller man grumbled and curled in on himself before continuing his slumber. “Shikamaru, we’re home. It’s time to wake up so we can get you ready for bed.” Reluctantly, the Nara peeled himself from his seat after a short struggle to undo his seatbelt. Their partner tried to crawl into bed immediately, but Chouji wasn’t having it. They forced him into the shower before going to find the coziest pajamas they could and eventually helped him dry off and get dressed once he’d gotten out. At that point, the brown eyed man was practically asleep on his feet. Chouji carefully led him to their shared bed and tucked him in before crawling in beside him. Shikamaru clung to his partner and nuzzled into their chest before he yawned, long and loud. The Akimichi chuckled softly and wrapped him up in their arms. “Good night Shikamaru.”

“Night,” the Nara murmured, slightly muffled by Chouji’s chest. “Love you.” They couldn’t help the smile inching its way back onto their face.

“I love you too.” The couple didn’t wake again until late the next day.

______________________________________

“Hey Chouji, how long until dinner’s ready?”

“About five more minutes,” Chouji replied. Shikamaru was cleaning up the living room and getting everything ready for their date night in. Sakura and Ino were out of town for the weekend checking out another wedding venue and Shikamaru and Chouji were using it to their advantage. They’d both taken the day off simply so they could enjoy each other’s company after almost two months of the Nara running around for his term project. Chouji was definitely glad it was finally over with and knew their boyfriend was just as excited about it. His professor had hinted at the project being one of the highest quality she’d received from a student after twenty years with the university. For at least three days after receiving such great news, their boyfriend couldn’t stop smiling.

Shikamaru started on the pillow fort Chouji requested and did his best to make it as cozy as possible for them. He made sure to grab their favorite movies and even added in the huge stuffed butterfly he’d (embarrassingly) gifted to them on their third anniversary. Chouji eventually crawled into the fort with two huge bowls of their favorite shrimp fried rice. They had been working for the past few weeks to perfect it and couldn’t help the proud swell they felt as they watched Shikamaru take the first bite and light up.

Halfway through their second movie, Chouji felt Shikamaru lean against them and nuzzle his way under their arm. Happy to oblige, they wrapped their arm around him and rubbed soothing circles into his back as they watched. They expected to hear snoring after a few minutes, that was usually all it took to get Shikamaru to fall asleep, but were (pleasantly) surprised to meet their boyfriend’s deep brown eyes. “You sleepy?” they asked. Shikamaru shrugged a little and kept staring up at his partner. “Um… Shikamaru…? Are you okay…?” They were getting a little worried now, their boyfriend wasn’t usually one to stare so hard. Feeling increasingly anxious as their boyfriend studied their face, they busied themself with taking a sip of their drink, trying their best to avoid his gaze.

“Do you wanna get married?” Chouji promptly choked and spit their drink all over themselves, coughing and spluttering a bit before shooting the Nara an incredulous look.

“I’m sorry, what?” they asked. Shikamaru, suddenly seeming unsure, glanced to the side and worried at his bottom lip in that way Chouji loved.

“Um… I asked… if you wanted to get married?” The Nara repeated. Chouji blinked, their brows furrowing in an attempt to make sense of what he’d just said.

“Shikamaru, are you seriously proposing to me right now?” They watched their boyfriend shrug and scratch the back of his neck a little awkwardly, another nervous trait they secretly liked to see.

“I mean, yeah. It seemed like a good time I guess? I dunno. It’s cool if you don’t want to.”

“I want to!” Chouji hurriedly asserted. Shikamaru seemed a bit taken aback but the tension his partner had previously noticed building up in his shoulders slowly released.

“You mean it? You want to?” Chouji nodded excitedly and pulled him in close, cradling him in their arms as the reality of the situation fully dawned on them. Shikamaru grinned and hugged back, an attractively lopsided grin lighting his entire face up. “That’s great Chouji, I’m glad.” The two sat in each others arms for a few more minutes before the Nara pulled away. “So, like.. do you, uh… wanna go celebrate…?” The small flush creeping across their now fiancee’s cheeks made them laugh a bit, though it was hidden well by a subtle cough. They beamed down at him and pulled him into another bone crushing embrace, which Shikamaru happily returned.

“Five more minutes?” they asked, all too happy to continue holding their fiancee in their arms. Shikamaru smiled up at them and nodded, kissing them softly.

“Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it, ShikaCho is one of my favorite ships and I would die for both of my babies


End file.
